


F is for Fabulous Ferelden

by OtakuElf



Series: YADAA (Yet Another Dragon Age Alphabet) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fereldan History, Gen, Tour groups, marketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/pseuds/OtakuElf





	F is for Fabulous Ferelden

Welcome to Glorious Thedan Tours (GTT)! 

We have received the payment for your Fabulous Ferelden tour, an exciting insight into all things Fereldan! Enclosed below, find the itinerary for the tour.

Arrive in Amaranthine on the sixth day of Justinian (transport to and fromt the tour is on your own). Once a small fishing village and later the capital of occupied Ferelden during the Orlesian invasion, Amaranthine is now capital of the arling that shares its name. You'll be met at the dock by a Glorious Thedan Tours delegate and transferred to your ship, the _King Maric_ , ready for your tour of Ferelden, the “Fertile Valley” of the Alamarri people.

Meet in the early evening and mingle with your fellow travelers at a reception showcasing local cheeses and wines. For the duration of your Land and River Expedition, you’ll enjoy daily “history talks”. Your Expedition Leader will describe the approaching area and town prior to arrival so you can prepare for the next day’s sights and any free time you may have at the next adventure. Tonight you’ll learn a bit about Amaranthine before enjoying dinner aboard ship. Then revel in a scenic carriage ride through the torch-lit streets of the city.

In the morning, after a leisurely breakfast of traditional Ferelden oat porridge and sausages, your guide will take you on a walking tour of Old City Amaranthine, a city that survived attack by an army of darkspawn. You will see the quaint smugglers’ caverns beneath the metropolis before a savory lunch at the Crown and Lion, enjoying their potent ale brewed on the premises.

Other highlights of the tour include the point from which Maferath gathered his armies for the battle against the Tevinter Imperium, and Andraste’s home at the origin of her fight against the Tevinter mages.

Day two begins with an on board breakfast of delicacies from around Thedas while watching the rocky coastline pass by as you sail to Vigil’s Keep, Ferelden home of the Grey Wardens, which is built on the site of an ancient Avaar fortress. After exploring the grounds, share a meal with the fabled Grey Wardens, before bedding down at the homes of neighboring farmers to experience the local ambience.

Day three, primarily a travel day, offers an optional side hike through the mysterious Wending Wood before the group takes comfortable carriages down the Pilgrim’s Path to the country’s capital, and largest city, of Denerim. Accommodations and a meal at the modern Gnawed Noble Tavern, located in Denerim’s busy Market District, will be followed by a free evening.

Day four starts with a sunrise climb up the myriad steps of Fort Drakon to view the site where the Hero of Ferelden vanquished the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight. The afternoon will be spent touring the palace grounds, and tour members will have a chance to catch a glimpse of Queen Anora and King Alistair, beloved rulers of Ferelden.

Day five will be a carriage ride through the Dragonbone Wastes, where the expedition group may have the opportunity to see dragons in their natural habitat. The day will end with a repast and rooms at the rustic Spoiled Princess on Lake Calenhad.

Day six is scheduled as a rest day, where tour participants can take advantage of the cool waters of Lake Calenhad, renowned for recreation and its fishing industry, and named after King Calenhad, the unifier of Ferelden. An optional tour of Kinloch Hold may be enjoyed, with an informational lesson on magic given by senior enchanters of the Circle.

On day seven we continue in our comfortable carriages up into the Frostback Mountains to the entryway of Orzammar, the fabled dwarven kingdom! Our tour has exclusive tourist access to the underground city. Due to travel restrictions, tour participants will not be able to leave the market district.

A travel day again on day eight, as we move down out of the mountains to the tragic battlefield of Ostagar.

Day nine will follow a colorfully costumed Chasind interpreter as he shows the wildlife-filled Korcari Wilds, the battlefield of Ostagar where golden King Cailan was betrayed and struck down by the darkspawn in the early days of the Fifth Blight, and the ancient ruins scattered throughout the region. Climb the Tower of Ishal to light a memorial beacon in tribute to those who died protecting Thedas during the Blight. Supper will be a traditional Fereldan lamb and pea stew, based on King Alistair’s own recipe!

Day ten takes us to the Brecilian Forest to a simulated Dalish encampment. Sleep well in your own aravel after an ethnic Dalish meal of game and forest-gathered ingredients cooked by our skilled chefs. 

On day eleven, explore the Dalish encampment, staffed by accurately costumed historical interpreters who will inform you on all aspects of Dalish life, including a talk on Arlathan, and the history of the Elvhenan. Learn how to work with halla, the companions of the Dalish, to speak basic Elvish and create crafts using authentic Dalish techniques.

On day twelve the tour travels back to the coast to take ship, once again, for a return to the Waking Sea and Amaranthine, where you will say “goodbye” to Fabulous Ferelden and your tour companions at a farewell dinner hosted by the captain of the _King Maric_.

Please consider other Glorious Thedan Tours, such as “Dragon Hunting in Nevarra”, the “Orlesian Cathedral Tour”, and “A Walking Tour of the Marches”.


End file.
